Everybody Loves Desert
by BornxThroughxSleep
Summary: Sora throws a surprise birthday party for Riku, and Roxas hides in the closet... too bad someones in there AKUROKU and SORIKU


**a/n: OKAY! this is my first story here in fanfic dot net sooo, hope you like it :3 btw don't like yaoi/shonen-ai don't flame. oh and sorry for any mistakes, beta'd this myself**

* * *

"God!" I looked around the room," Axel, come on, we're gonna be late!" A knock came from the door.  
_Great. they're here!_, The tall lanky red head walked over his hair in a messy ponytail. He wore a tight red shirt with the words in bold black,_ yeah, I know I'm HAWT_, with his signature black sweater on top. Black skinny jeans clung to him nicely showing off his 'womanly' hips.

He yawned, " Ready?" I sighed, " I guess so," was my lazy reply. My brother, Sora, was throwing a surprise birthday party for his best friend Riku, and he needed Me and Ax as well as other friends there for one reason or the other. I opened the door to reveal Alida and Xion. Alida had he waist length hair in a braid running down her back like ripples, some indian feathers braided in. She wore a simple, tight black shirt with the words,_ You'll never get over me_, in bright neon colors and had knee length denim shorts. Over the shirt was a red sweater with light grey spiral designs all her feet were her signature black vans. Xion had a simple white bow in her shoulder-length hair. The dark grey sweater with light grey stripes hugged her loosely because of her small frame. She had black simple jeans and like Alida, had black vans.

They both smiled happily, " You both look great! " I was wearing a white v-neck that had a checkered design on my chest. My favorite black sweater with beads was on top of that, opened. My pants went from a striking black to a soft grey in a value scale, and had small symbols on the thighs, plus I had my also favorite brown strap-on shoes with red straps. I looked back at Axel's clothes and looked and checked him out from head to toe again..._ mhmmm, looks yummy...WAIT! what am I thinking?_, I shook my head and looked back up smiling, at the girls.

" You too! Ready? " They nodded, and we started off in the direction of Riku's house. It wasn't much of a walk though, he lived right across the street, in front of our house. I sighed, the weather was so nice this early summer... That's why I loved living close to the beach. Always warm with nice fresh air.  
Alida and Xion were talking about some new singer that recently came out of the blue. And Axel was... staring at me. I blushed and looked down._ What was that all about? Staring at me like I'm some boy toy!_ , I looked up thankful to see Sora grinning at the door. Riku's house was a big two strory, lightly tan house, with a big back yard an everything. No wonder Sora ditched us at our boring little house.

" Hi!" he yelled," it's almost time! " He ran back in with me and everyone else close behind. As we entered the kitchen the girls head off to the living room were Kairi, Namine, Olette and Yuffie were waiting. Leon and Cloud were in the kitchen helping Aerith put the cake on the dining room table, much to their dismay. Hayner and Pence were standing near the stairs talking about video games. I looked around and BINGO found what I was looking for. A long table stood near the kitchen with plenty of sweets to eat. Cookies, cupcakes, chocolate dipped fruit, candy you name it. I grinned and tried sprinting off in the direction of the table but someone grabbed my hood.

Axel smiled," Not so fast Roxas! "  
I pouted, " But I love dessert!"  
"Doesn't matter, not yet," I grumbled and headed off to the living room to talk with the gang. After 15 minutes of small talk, Sora squealed, " Everyone hide he's coming!" Complete chaos erupted and in my panic headed of to the nearest closet. But, because of my freaking out I failed to notice a figure in the closet with me. I squeaked but the person covered my mouth. First off, I knew it was a guy because one, he had big hands and two, he looked taller than me.

" So Roxy.." He whispered, bringing his lips closer to my ears," You know I've always had strong feelings for you and quite frankly it's becoming harder and harder for me to hold back, " He practically purred, sending shivers down my spine. I blushed from his words and the fact that he started nibbling on my earlobe. He pressed into me putting one of his legs in between mine, instinctively I wrapped my legs around his thin waist, gasping, and brought my hands to his hair pulling him closer.

I stopped. Tall, thin waist, MALE, slicked back spiky hair," A-Axel? " I whispered, feeling my entire body warm up. He was my best friend, the person I looked up on, The person who was always there, The person I couldn't live without. The person I secretly loved. The red-head brought his hands to cup my cheeks.

" Roxas..." He whispered, bringing his lips to mine. I stiffened and tried pulling back, shocked. He was so popular, such the ladies man, why would he like me? This was a joke for sure! I blushed maybe as red as Axel's hair and shook my head. He took this as a cold rejection and pulled back immediately mumbling a," Sorry." Just then I could hear the front door open and the shuffling of someone coming in, our cue. Axel opened the door and we both saw everyone jump out form their hiding spots yelling, " HAPPY BIRTHDAY RIKU! " The silver haired teen blushed, probably because he thought everyone was ignoring him all day. Sora jumped Riku buying his face in the older teen's chest.

"Riku, I am SO sorry! I didn't have time to get you a present because I was too busy preparing the party!" Riku smiled deviously and gripped Sora's chin.  
" Will you do anything as a present? "  
" Yes! Anything!" Riku's grin widened.  
" Perfect.." And kissed my older brother. I blush fiercely, remembering what just happened in the closet with Axel. I did want him to kiss me... I was just shocked, it didn;t make any sense for him to like me. Everyone cheered as Sora blushed and brought his arms around Riku's neck deepening the kiss. Aerith laughed.

" Alright you two, save it for later! Right now we have a party to continue, " She said. The both stopped, still out of breath and smiled. Sora, like always hugged Riku then led him along to the cake.

"A-Axel can I talk to you outside?" I stuttered.  
" Sure," He shrugged. I could see the hurt iIhad caused him, it made me feel guilty for rejecting him but, I would fix it. After both of us headed outside and making sure, no one was coming, I jumped him. Bringing my lips hard on Axel's, pulling his hair, trying to keep him trapped. He stiffened, shocked, then melted under my touch. After a long make-out session we both stopped gasping for air.

" I can see why you like sweets now," The red-head said.  
"Why?" I asked, still light-headed.  
" Because you taste sweet, I wouldn't mind if you we're my desert,"  
I blushed," Should I take that as a compliment?"  
"You should, because you know what?"  
"What?"  
"Everybody loves desert," And with those words, Axel caught my lips again with the sweetest, heart-melting kiss.


End file.
